happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Questioning Beliefs
Inspired by Adam's two recent blogs. They say that the exception proves the role and whether unique of conventional, all of us have developed opinions or beliefs about the show and it's characters. For this blog, what are some episodes that you feel really put those beliefs to the test. Again, it doesn't matter if almost everyone agrees with you on the belief or if people think you're crazy for believing it, any belief you hold qualifies. Here's some of my own might as well start with my most famous you can use my format or make your own: *"Lumpy is a genius"... except in Don't Yank My Chain. This doesn't really require much of an explanation. He couldn't tell the difference between Handy and Mole and Lifty and Shifty and used evidence as a snot rag. *"Sniffles is an idiot"... except in Blast From The Past. While he did make a few stupid mistakes, not only did he build a working time machine but he actually had a lot of really good ideas to save Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. *"Lumpy is a tyrant"... except in We're Scrooged!. : Hey, you spelt "especially" wrong. Me: Well, shut up and listen, there's a madness to my method. Everyone acts like Lumpy straight up pushed Toothy into the chattering teeth but that's simply not what happened. What happened is that Toothy slipped on his own blood and almost fell into the box but who saved him? Lumpy! So what if he changed his mind? His first instinct was still to save him. And, overall, the way that he talked to Toothy when the teeth didn't work sounded much nicer than other episodes like to Giggles in A Change of Heart, Mime in Mime to Five, or Russell in Something Fishy. On a completely different note, if Lumpy owns everything, how did Mole have a salvation army stand set? I'll have to think more on this... *"Fliqpy is morally stable"… except in Flippin' Burgers. Petunia's death. Nuff said. *"Lifty and Shifty steal out of necessity"… except in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Unless there's some massive cash prize for winning the race, I have no idea why they did what they did in the episode but plain kleptomania. *"Giggles secretly loves Disco Bear"… except in Put Your Back Into It. Mostly in the second time on the beach, given his state at the time, I find it hard to imagine she was able to keep the faćade even with Petunia right there. *"The characters are aware of their resurrection curse"… except in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. This was one of the last episodes I saw and I was honestly shocked by how deeply they greived the dead castaways if they'll just be back later. Maybe I just believe this because it seems to cruel otherwise… *"Mole is a sadist"... except in Blind Date. Yeah, I'll listen Adam. He was really nice in this with the places he took "Giggles" despite being blind. *"Cuddles doesn't know how to be a friend"... except in Blast From The Past. Especially when he first appears in the episode comforting Toothy who just broke his arm but also throughout the episode he shows great concern for Toothy, Giggles, and Lumpy. *"HTF is set in the 1950s"... except in Wingin' It. This is honestly the only regular episode in the entire HTF franchise that seems to take place in a later time since Lumpy is seen with both a cell phone and laptop which obviously didn't exist in the 50s. I may add more if I think of them. Category:Blog posts